1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical repair of fractured body tissues and bones; and, more particularly, to repairing fractures by holding bones or bone fragments together to permit healing.
2. Related Art
At present there are many products known for repairing human body tissues and bones where a repair is required after surgery or an injury. It is well known to use elongated strands as fasteners or staples to apply a compressive force across a fracture or body tissues, bones or bone fragments, after a surgical repair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,575 to Chesterfield et al., a method of using a surgical repair suture product is disclosed. A similar method using a load-bearing polymer cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,722 to McLeod et al. Both patents suggest using a braided tape reinforced with ultra-high molecular weight high-tenacity fibers. Such a product is sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cSpectraxe2x80x9d manufactured by Allied Signal Corp. This Spectra product has a very high strength, straight pull, and low elongation at break. The data sheet on Spectra(trademark) indicates that it has an elongation at 2.9% to 4.4%. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,110 directed to this product makes the same claim. Chesterfield et al. states that an elongation below 5% is preferred.
Thus, both prior art patents emphasize that a product having low elongation is desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,551 to Dore et al. also discloses such a cord (referred to in the patent as a xe2x80x9cspringxe2x80x9d. However, the spring is disclosed as having a low modulus of elasticity. In addition, Dore uses a large, hollow, squishy tube made of soft elastomer to get its elasticity and its outer fibers wound over large flanges on the end fittings (for grip). Dore""s product works by compressing the soft inner core; there are no outer fibers controlling and limiting the amount of stretch. Dore""s product puts high stresses on the outer fibers while returning low working forces. Further, Dore""s product is intended as a ligament replacement, not as a suture.
Rubber bands and o-rings of elastomeric material have been proposed for applying such a compressive force. Others have proposed a more stable system using a complex arrangement of metal articulating devices having springs as the active component. Still others have tried composite designs of metal with elastomeric inserts to provide elastic properties. Nevertheless, the largest portion of the surgical community uses rigid metal such as plates and cables since such devices are more secure and stable. The products and methods disclosed in the aforementioned patents are attempts to get away from such rigid and complex devices while providing cables that can provide the compressive forces required to repair fractures and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of repairing fractures and the like using an energy-inducing surgical cable.
It is still further an object of the invention to provide a method for applying an active compressive force continuously across a fracture or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to carry out the foregoing objects using a surgical cable having a predetermined elastic property that stretches about 30 to 100% of its original length.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing an energy-inducing surgical cable having a predetermined elastic property that stretches about 30 to 100% of its original length and is wrapped around the bone segments applying an energy-inducing continuous compressive force to the bone segments by elongating while maintaining the bone segments in compression as the bone segments mend.